Welcome to Changwon!
by twinklelittlestar00
Summary: Sequel of Lucky or Unlucky. Hanya cerita singkat antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo di Changwon city. "Jangan lepaskan pelukanmu" -Wonwoo. "Tapi kau harus menciumku, tepat dibibir" -Mingyu. Meanie or Minwon couple. (Yaoi. Fluff. DLDR)


**Welcome to Changwon !**

(Sequel of Lucky or Unlucky)

 **Author : twinklelittlestar00**

 **Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, Orangtua, dan Agensi mereka.**

 **Cast : Still Meanie. And other supported cast that you can find in this fic.**

 **Leght : Maybe one…..shoot**

 **Rating : T.**

 **Warning : Full of Fluff. Romance. Little bit Humor/?. Boyxboy. YAOI. So if you don't like Meanie or boyxboy, or yaoi, or my fanfic just leave this page cause I have warn you babe. Typo dan Bahasa Tidak sesuai EYD.**

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

THANK YOU.

Happy Reading!

Perlu waktu tiga jam perjalanan dari Seoul ke Changwon. Tentunya waktu tiga jam itu dipergunakan dengan semaksimal mungkin oleh Mingyu untuk mengenal Wonwoo lebih dekat. Mingyu terus menerus melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan kepada Wonwoo, yang tentunya dengan senang hati dijawab oleh Wonwoo.

Namja emo sempat bersorak bahagia ketika mengetahui bahwa Mingyu lebih muda setahun darinya, dengan semangat dia memaksa Mingyu untuk memanggilnya 'hyung'. Mingyu sendiri langsung menggeleng, menolak permintaan Wonwoo.

Untuk beberapa saat Wonwoo memasang wajah merajuknya, tapi tidak bertahan lama ketika Mingyu memintanya menjadi kekasih namja _shiksin_ tersebut. Dan tidak ada yang lebih bahagia bagi Mingyu saat Wonwoo mengangguk malu-malu sebagai jawabannya.

Kebahagian itu terjadi hanya sesaat. Mereka baru saja hendak turun dari kereta, tapi Mingyu harus rela ditahan oleh salah satu petugas karena ketahuan tidak memiliki ticket. Karena tidak mau kekasihnya ditahan lebih lama, Wonwoo segera membayar uang denda yang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit itu.

"Apakah sudah sampai?"

Mingyu terus berjalan dibelakang Wonwoo sembari membawa tas milik namja itu. Mereka sudah memasuki kawasan distrik Jinhae. Mingyu bisa melihat banyak rumah yang berjejer dikanan kirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan bahwa rumah mu berada di Jinhae?" Wonwoo membalik badannya kearah Mingyu.

"Apakah itu penting?" Mingyu mendengus mendengar jawaban Wonwoo, namja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Apakah masih jauh?"tanya Mingyu tetap mempertahankan wajah cemberutnya. Wonwoo berhenti disebuah rumah dengan gerbang kayu berwarna coklat tua.

"Ayo, kita sudah sampai"jawab Wonwoo sembari mendorong gerbang tersebut, Mingyu akhirnya bisa tersenyum lega.

Mingyu bisa melihat bagaimana halaman depan rumah Wonwoo yang terlihat sangat hijau; tanaman dimana-mana. Rumah Wonwoo sendiri terlihat sangat sederhana, tapi terasa nyaman karena suasana yang tenang.

"Wonwoo-ya?" Kedua namja itu sontak melirik kearah pintu utama, disana sudah berdiri seorang wanita paruh baya.

"Nenek!"balas Wonwoo yang kemudian berlari kearah wanita paruh baya yang dipanggilnya nenek itu. Nenek Wonwoo langsung memeluk erat cucu kesayangannya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau akan pulang? Setidaknya nenek akan memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu Wonwoo-ya"ucap Nenek Wonwoo setelah melepas pelukan mereka, Wonwoo tersenyum kearah neneknya.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan nenek, bertemu dengan nenek saja aku sudah merasa sangat bahagia"ujar Wonwoo membalas ucapan sang nenek. Wanita paruh baya itu mencubit pipi sang cucu.

"Kau memang cucu kesayangan nenek."kata Nenek Wonwoo sembari mengelus kepala Wonwoo dengan sayang. Wanita paruh baya itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Mingyu, namja itu sedari tadi berdiri dengan pandangan haru melihat adegan nenek-dan-cucu.

"Siapa dia Wonwoo-nie?"tanya Nenek Wonwoo sembari melirik kearah Mingyu yang berdiri dengan memberikan tatapan polos.

"Mingyu kemari"panggil Wonwoo memberikan gesture memerintah Mingyu untuk mendekat kearah ia dan neneknya, dengan segera Mingyu berjalan mendekati dua orang tersebut.

"Nenek perkenalkan ini Kim Mingyu, nenek bisa memanggilnya Mingyu"ujar Wonwoo memperkenalkan Mingyu, namja _shiksin_ itu langsung membungkuk hormat kearah Nenek Wonwoo.

"Annyeonghaseyo Kim Mingyu imnida"ucapnya memperkenalkan diri, Nenek Wonwoo tersenyum melihat kesopanan Mingyu.

"Aigo~ tampannya. Apakah kau kekasih Wonwoo-nie ku?"tanya Nenek Wonwoo sembari menepuk pelan lengan kiri Mingyu, namja itu tersenyum mendengar ucapan wanita tersebut. Dengan segera kepalanya mengangguk.

"Ne, aku kekasih Wonwoo"jawab Mingyu sembari menebar senyum tampannya, disisi lain Wonwoo terlihat mencibir sikap Mingyu yang terlihat sangat sok 'tampan' dan sok 'gentle'.

"Akhirnya kau punya kekasih Wonwoo-ya, nenek selalu khawatir dengan keadaanmu di Seoul. Tapi sekarang kau sudah punya Mingyu yang akan siap menjagamu kapanpun, jadi nenek tidak akan merasa cemas lagi"kata Nenek Wonwoo sembari mengelus bahu Wonwoo. Namja emo itu mengangguk mendengar perkataan sang nenek.

"Ayo masuk kedalam, kita lanjutkan obrolan kita disana" Setelahnya mereka bertiga berjalan bersama memasuki rumah Nenek dan Kakek Wonwoo.

.

.

Obrolan singkat antara mereka baru saja berakhir. Tapi Mingyu sendiri terlihat masih sibuk dengan camilan yang disediakan oleh Nenek Wonwoo, tentunya dengan segelas _hot tea_.

Siapa yang bisa menolak biscuit manis dengan bahan utama jahe dengan madu tersebut. Dengan cuaca di Jinhae yang lumayan dingin, membuat _Gingerbread_ digemari oleh semua orang, salah satunya Kim Mingyu.

"Ayo, kau harus mandi Mingyu-ya"kata Wonwoo saat melihat kekasihnya baru saja selesai dengan _gingerbread_ terakhir yang ada diatas piring. Mingyu melirik kekasihnya dengan pandangan malas.

"Aku tidak mau"tolaknya sembari merebahkan punggungnya disofa, perlahan memejamkan matanya. Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ayolah kau harus mandi" Wonwoo kembali membujuk Mingyu, tapi namja itu terlihat tidak beraksi sama sekali.

"Kau harus mandi! Kalau tidak mau, kau tidur saja dikebun belakang!"ancam Wonwoo yang sudah jengkel setengah mati dengan Mingyu. Dengan perasaan tidak rela Mingyu membuka matanya.

"Baiklah"jawabnya dengan lesu, dia merasa sangat malas untuk mandi(Hmmmm bau). Wonwoo langsung mengacak rambut Mingyu dengan sayang.

"Baiklah, handuknya sudah ada dikamar mandi. Akan aku siapkan pakaian ganti untukmu" Mingyu mengangguk patuh dengan ucapan Wonwoo, namja itu segera melangkah kekamar mandi.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan membersihkan tubuh, Mingyu berbaring diranjang Wonwoo. Tentunya namja itu sudah memakai pakaian yang diberikan Wonwoo padanya, dia terlihat tetap tampan dengan pakaian tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian Wonwoo datang dari kamar mandi, dengan celana training dan _t-shirt_ berwarna biru tua yang kebesaran. Mingyu langsung merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk diatas ranjang.

"Kukira pakaian itu akan kekecilan ditubuhmu, ternyata tidak"ucap Wonwoo sembari mengeringkan rambutnya yang sedikit basah. Mingyu tersenyum kearah Wonwoo.

"Aku tampan kan?" Pertanyaan tersebut sukses membuat Mingyu mendapatkan lemparan handuk gratis dari Wonwoo, Mingyu merengut sebal.

"Lucu sekali. Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud melemparmu dengan handuk ini"ujar Wonwoo yang sekarang sudah duduk berhadapan dengan Mingyu, diusapnya kedua pipi Mingyu.

"Apakah terasa sakit?"tanya Wonwoo dengan menatap Mingyu tepat dimatanya. Mingyu langsung memasang wajah sedih; berpura-pura merasa sakit.

"Masih, disini terasa sakit"jawabnya sembari menunjuk pipi kirinya, kembali tangan Wonwoo mengelus pipi kiri Mingyu, membuat namja dihadapannya bersorak senang dalam hati.

"Disini juga sakit, sakit sekali"ujar Mingyu dengan menunjuk bibirnya, Wonwoo langsung menatapnya tajam. Diraihnya bantal terdekat, dan dipukulmya wajah Mingyu menggunakan benda tersebut.

"Menyebalkan"desis Wonwoo yang sekarang sudah merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, Mingyu sendiri sibuk mengusap wajahnya yang terkena amukan Wonwoo. Diliriknya sang kekasih yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

Mingyu akhirnya ikut berbaring diatas ranjang, Wonwoo langsung membuka matanya ketika merasakan tangan Mingyu melingkar diperutnya.

"Kau lelah?"tanya Wonwoo sembari merubah posisinya menjadi miring, sehingga ia bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah Mingyu.

"Ne, tapi kalau bersamamu lelahku jadi hilang" Wonwoo memukul pelan kepala Mingyu, sempat-sempatnya namja disampingnya itu melontarkan kata-kata _cheesy._

Mingyu kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau sangat manis jika dilihat dari dekat Jeon".

"Aku tampan!"ujar Wonwoo memprotes pujian tersebut, Mingyu terkekeh mendengar perkataan Wonwoo. "Mana ada namja tampan semanis dirimu, kau itu tidak tampan tapi cantik" Wonwoo langsung mendelik kearah Mingyu.

"Aku tampan!" Mingyu mengusak rambut Wonwoo. "Baiklah kau tampan. Tapi tetap aku yang lebih tampan." Wonwoo mendengus mendengar perkataan Mingyu yang terdengar _narcissim._ Mendengar dengusan Wonwoo, segera saja Mingyu melayangkan ciuman dikening Wonwoo.

"Aku mengalah padamu, kau yang paling tampan"ucap Mingyu membuat senyum dibibir Wonwoo terkembang. "Tapi Wonwoo-ku ini sangat manis"lanjut Mingyu yang tentu saja langsung melunturkan senyum kemenangan dari Wonwoo.

"Aku lelah aku mau tidur"ujar Wonwoo yang langsung mebalik badannya menjadi memunggungi Mingyu. "Kau marah?"tanya Mingyu sembari memeluknya dari belakang, Wonwoo tidak mau merespon.

"Mianhae, tapi aku berkata jujur padamu… Wonwoo-nie sangat manis dan cantik"kata Mingyu kembali saat tidak mendapat jawaban dari kekasihnya. Wonwoo segera mebalik badannya.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan aku manis atau cantik, aku bukan wanita" Mingyu tersenyum bahagia, akhirnya Wonwoo merespon ucapannya. Segera dikecupnya bibir Wonwoo, namja emo itu sedikit terkejut mendapat ciuman tiba-tiba.

"Lihat wajahmu memerah" Wonwoo mendelik tajam kearah Mingyu.

"Aku belum terbiasa, kau menyebalkan!"balas Wonwoo sembari mencubit lengan Mingyu dengan keras, membuat namja itu merintih kesakitan.

"Cubitanmu sangat luar biasa Wonwoo-ya"adu Mingyu yang sekarang sibuk mengelus bekas cubitan kekasihnya. Wonwoo memasang wajah tidak bersalah.

"Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya"ucap Wonwoo dengan santai, namja emo itu segera menegakkan badannya. "Mau kemana?"tanya Mingyu menahan tangan Wonwoo.

"Kedapur." Mingyu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku masih ingin bersama mu, jangan pergi"kata Mingyu dengan wajah memohonnya, Wonwoo memutar mata malas.

"Kita bisa berduan nanti malam" Mingyu kembali menggeleng. "Aku maunya sekarang!"rengek Mingyu dengan menarik-narik kecil ujung kaos Wonwoo, membuat namja itu menghela nafas. Senyum Mingyu langsung cerah saat melihat sang kekasih kembali berbaring disampingnya.

Dengan segera Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo kembali. "Aku ingin terus memelukmu, terus sepanjang hari"gumam Mingyu yang masih bisa didengar oleh Wonwoo. Kemudian tangan namja itu mengelus kepala kekasihnya.

"Baiklah aku akan mencubitmu sepanjang hari juga"balas Wonwoo dengan santainya. Mingyu melepas pelukannya, dengan berhadap-hadapan seperti ini membuat jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat.

"Aku rela dicubit sepanjang hari olehmu, yang terpenting aku bisa memelukmu" Giliran Wonwoo yang terkekeh mendengar ucapan namja dihadapannya. Mingyu tidak bisa melepas pandangannya dari Wonwoo, namja itu terlihat sangat cantik saat tertawa.

"Wonwoo-ya?"panggil Mingyu dengan meletakkan telapak tangannya dipunggung Wonwoo, "Ne?" Mata mereka bertemu, untuk beberapa saat Mingyu dan Wonwoo terdiam.

"Eum –bolehkan aku mencium mu?"tanya Mingyu dengan ragu-ragu, Wonwoo menatap bingung kearah kekasihnya. "Kenapa harus bertanya terlebih dahulu? Tentu saja kau boleh menciumku, kapanpun. Aku kekasihmu"jawab Wonwoo dengan suara pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Tangan Mingyu langsung menarik pinggang Wonwoo, bermaksud membuat namja itu merapat kearahnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Entah kenapa bibir Wonwoo terasa manis saat Mingyu mengecupnya, dia merasa _addicted_ dengan bibir kekasihnya.

Mingyu sendiri sibuk melumat bibir Wonwoo; menjadi yang paling dominan dalam ciuman mereka. Seperti biasanya, Wonwoo akan kesulitan untuk membalas ciuman namja bermarga Kim itu. Bahkan ini sudah hampir satu menit terlewati, tapi Mingyu dan Wonwoo enggan melepas ciuman mereka.

Sampai pada akhirnya Wonwoo mendorong pelan dada Mingyu bermaksud menyudahi ciuman mereka karena ia sudah merasa sesak. Bukannya menuruti permintaan Wonwoo, Mingyu malah menghisap bibir bawah Wonwoo dengan kuat selama beberapa detik sebelum menyudahi ciuman mereka.

"Kau gila?!"ujar Wonwoo sedikit terengah tapi hanya dibalas cengiran lebar oleh Mingyu, namja itu segera mendelik tajam kearah kekasihnya. "Tadi kau bukan menciumku, tapi lebih tepatnya 'memakan' bibirku. Bahkan bibirku terasa sakit"keluh Wonwoo sembari menyentuh bibir bawahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku cium sekali lagi untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya?" Setelahnya Mingyu hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit, karena pukulan maut dari Wonwoo. _Poor_ Kim Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

Sehabis sarapan pagi, Mingyu pergi bersama Kakek Wonwoo kehalaman belakang rumah. Pria paruh baya tersebut mengajak kekasih cucunya untuk memanen buah bersama. Mingyu berdecak kagum saat melihat kebun buah milik Kakek Wonwoo; sangat luas dengan beraneka ragam jenis buah.

"Kau sudah pernah memetik buah sebelumnya?" Mingyu menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Kakek Wonwoo. "Baiklah, biar kakek ajarkan cara memetik buah yang benar"lanjut Kakek Wonwoo sembari berjalan kearah tanaman semangka, Mingyu mengikuti langkah pria tersebut.

"Ini semangka yang sudah matang"ucap Kakek Wonwoo sembari menepuk salah satu semangkan yang dikatakannya sudah matang. Mingyu memandang bingung kearah Kakek Wonwoo.

"Bagaimana kita bisa mengetahuinya? Maksudku bagaimana kakek bisa mengatakan semangka ini sudah matang?, padahal kakek belum melihat dalamnya bisa saja semangka ini belum matang" Kakek Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar argumen Mingyu.

"Mudah saja. Lihat semangka yang sudah matang kulitnya akan terlihat lebih bersih dan mengkilat" Mingyu mengangguk paham, Kakek Wonwoo segera menepuk-nepuk buah semangka tersebut sedikit keras.

"Jika diketuk seperti ini akan terdengar suara agak berat berarti semangka ini sudah matang. Dan tangkainya akan mengecil seperti ini sehingga terlihat tidak sebanding dengan ukuran semangkanya." Kembali Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya paham, dia baru tahu ternyata memetik buah itu ada caranya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau harus membantu kakek memanen semua buah-buah semangka yang sudah matang ini"ucap Kakek Wonwoo sembari menepuk bahu Mingyu pelan.

Mereka pun memulai acara panen semangka bersama. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk memetik buah-buah semangka tersebut, membuat Mingyu basah karena keringat. Setelah selesai, Mingyu membantu Kakek Wonwoo menanam sampai menyiram tanaman baru tersebut.

.

.

"Lelah?"tanya Wonwoo yang baru saja datang dari membantu neneknya mencuci piring, Mingyu membuka matanya. "Lumayan"jawabnya bohong, dalam hati sebenarnya Mingyu menjerit kelelahan, Wonwoo naik keatas ranjang.

"Kurasa kakek benar-benar menyukaimu, bahkan lusa dia berencana mengajakmu memancing"ucap Wonwoo yang sudah mengambil posisi disamping Mingyu, membuat kekasihnya dengan senang hati memeluknya.

"Apakah kau akan ikut?"tanya Mingyu penuh harap, Wonwoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tentu saja, aku juga ingin ikut memancing. Oh iya, besok nenek mengajak kita menjual buah-buahan yang sudah kau petik dengan kakek dipasar. Apakah kau mau ikut?" Giliran Mingyu yang menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui ajakan Wonwoo.

"Kau harus tidur sekarang, aku tahu kau pasti merasa lelah"ujar Wonwoo sembari merubah posisinya agar lebih nyaman memeluk Mingyu. "Baiklah, aku akan memelukmu sampai pagi" Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar perkataan Mingyu.

"Arraseo, _jal ja._ "

.

.

.

.

Seperti perkataan Wonwoo kemarin malam, pada pagi hari mereka sudah berangkat bersama kepasar Jinhae untuk menjual buah-buahan. Setelah mengantarkan cucu dan kekasihnya, Nenek Wonwoo pamit pergi untuk mengambil pekerjaan disebuah toko kue yang berada dekat dengan pasar Jinhae ini.

"Gamsahamnida"ujar Wonwoo sembari menyerahkan sekantung buah kepada seorang pembeli.

"Duduklah"panggil Mingyu saat melihat Wonwoo sedang sibuk menata buah, Wonwoo menoleh kearahnya. "Nanti"jawabnya kembali menata buah, Mingyu menghela nafas pasrah.

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Wonwoo duduk disamping Mingyu.

"Kau pasti lelah, mianhae"ujar Wonwoo dengan nada menyesal. Bahkan semenjak sampai di Jinhae, Mingyu terus menerus membantu kakek neneknya. Dia merasa tidak enak hati pada Mingyu, bukannya liburan malah pekerjaan yang didapatkan oleh namja bermarga Kim itu.

"Aku tidak lelah sama sekali, aku senang bisa membantu mu"jawab Mingyu dengan jujur, kemudian Wonwoo mengusak rambutnya.

"Kau yang terbaik, aku menyayangimu."ucap Wonwoo setelah selesai mengusak rambut Mingyu, namja bermarga Kim itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. Wonwoo baru saja hendak beranjak dari duduk, Mingyu sudah menahan tangannya.

"Biar aku saja"kata Mingyu saat Wonwoo menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya, seorang pembeli sudah berdiri didepan stand mereka.

"Kau duduk saja, aku akan menggantikanmu"sambung Mingyu sembari mendorong kecil tubuh Wonwoo agar namja itu kembali duduk. "Baiklah"jawab Wonwoo setuju, Mingyu segera melayani pembeli tersebut.

"Aku ingin buah itu satu kilogram"pinta pembeli itu sembari menunjuk buah jeruk, Mingyu menggaruk kepalanya kebingungan.

'Satu kilogram itu berapa?'batinnya, Mingyu malah terdiam tidak memasukkan buah yang diminta oleh si pembeli. "Wonwoo-ya~".

Wonwoo segera meninggalkan kursi, dia segera menghampiri Mingyu yang sudah memasang wajah memohonnya. Kalau sudah begini, dia juga yang harus turun tangan langsung.

.

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga baru saja tiba dipantai timur _Gyeongsang_ dengan menempuh perjalanan selama tiga puluh menit lamanya. Wonwoo sudah duduk menunggu kakeknya dan Mingyu memancing. Dia harus rela duduk sendirian dipinggir pantai karena sang nenek yang tidak bisa ikut.

"Lihat aku mendapat banyak ikan"lapor Mingyu saat baru saja kembali dari acara memancingnya, dibelakang ada Kakek Wonwoo yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka berdua. Saat sampai pria itu segera duduk disamping cucunya.

"Kekasihmu sangat hebat dalam memancing Wonwoo-ya"ucap Kakek Wonwoo memuji Mingyu, namja itu hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar pujian kakek kekasihnya.

"Kalian berdua yang terhebat. Baiklah, sekarang kakek dan Mingyu harus istirahat. Aku akan kesana untuk bermain sebentar"ujar Wonwoo sebelum pergi kebibir pantai, Mingyu melirik kearah kekasihnya yang sekarang asik bermain air pantai.

"Temani dia"kata Kakek Wonwoo yang baru saja selesai meneguk minumannya, Mingyu menoleh kearahnya dengan senyum sumringah. "Baiklah"balas Mingyu yang langsung berlari menuju Wonwoo.

"Berapa umurmu hm?" Wonwoo mendongak melihat Mingyu yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya. "Kau mau bilang aku kekanak-kanakan begitu?"ucap Wonwoo dengan pandangan sinis, Mingyu menggeleng.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja kau terlihat sangat manis saat bermain dibibir pantai, kau seperti anak kecil– " Wonwoo segera memercikkan air kearah wajah Mingyu.

"Lihat wajahku jadi basah" Mingyu segera menghapus jejak air pantai yang ada diwajahnya, Wonwoo menyeringai kearah Mingyu yang tentunya tidak bisa dilihat oleh namja itu, karena masih sibuk mengelap wajah tampannya.

"Percuma, setelah ini seluruh tubuhmu akan basah Kim Mingyu" Dengan cepat Wonwoo mendorong tubuh Mingyu membuat namja itu jatuh terduduk saat sebuah ombak kecil sampai dibibir pantai, namja itu merengut sebal.

"Hahahahaha!" Wonwoo tertawa jahat melihat wajah merengut kekasihnya, Mingyu segera menarik tangan Wonwoo membuat itu limbung kedepan dan menimpa tubuhnya.

"Mingyu!"pekik Wonwoo saat tubuhnya terasa basah karena air pantai, Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Wonwoo, tidak mau melepas namja itu.

"Baiklah kita satu sama, aku basah kau juga harus basah"balas Mingyu yang sempat-sempatnya mendaratkan ciuman dikening Wonwoo, namja diatasnya hanya bisa mempoutkan bibir kesal. Niatnya ingin mengerjai Mingyu, tapi malah dia yang terkena jebakannya sendiri.

"Lepaskan!" Mingyu menuruti perintah Wonwoo, namja diatasnya itu segera bangun dengan menyilangkan tangan didepan dada; merajuk. Mingyu segera bangkit dari posisinya.

"Kau marah?"tanya Mingyu sembari menampilkan senyum tampannya, Wonwoo mendelik kearahnya. Mingyu segera mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo; _bridal style._ Membuat namja digendongannya memberontak kecil. "Jangan berontak, kalau tidak aku akan menjatuhkan mu disini" Wonwoo segera menghentikkan pergerakannya.

"Sekarang turunlah" Wonwoo sudah tidak berada dalam gendongan Mingyu, dan ini sudah cukup jauh dari bibir pantai, jemari Wonwoo dengan erat berpegangan pada kedua lengan Mingyu.

"Kau takut?" Wonwoo mengangguk pelan, Mingyu segera memeluk tubuh Wonwoo. "Jangan takut, ada aku"lanjut Mingyu sembari mengecup kening Wonwoo.

"Jangan lepaskan pelukanmu"kata Wonwoo yang balas memeluk tubuh Mingyu dengan erat, Mingyu mengangguk patuh. Wonwoo sendiri merasa sedikit takut, karena sedari kecil dia tidak pernah main jauh-jauh dari bibir pantai.

"Tapi kau harus menciumku, tepat dibibir" Wonwoo melepas pelukannya tapi menaruh tangannya dibahu Mingyu, dia mendelik tajam pada Mingyu.

"Kau menyebalkan!"desisnya tajam, Mingyu menyunggingkan senyum miringnya. "Kalau begitu aku akan berenang sebentar, kau tunggu disini." Wonwoo berdecak kesal, mau tidak mau dia harus memberikan satu kecupan diatas bibir Mingyu.

"Kenapa hanya sebentar?"protes Mingyu saat Wonwoo hanya menciumnya selama lima detik, dengan segera kepalan tangan kiri Mingyu mendarat mulus dikepalanya.

.

.

.

.

Selama lima hari ini Mingyu kembali membantu Kakek dan Nenek Wonwoo mengurus tanaman buah, dari menanam, memetik, sampai menjualnya. Tidak terasa sudah delapan hari lamanya dia berada di Jinhae, Changwon.

Siang harinya, Nenek Wonwoo baru selesai membuat _gingerbread_ kesukaan Mingyu yang tentunya dibantu oleh langsung oleh sang cucu.

"Lain kali kau harus datang kembali ke Jinhae, nenek akan buatkan kue kesukaanmu ini Mingyu-ya"ujar Nenek Wonwoo sembari memasukkan _gingerbread_ kedalam pembungkus kue kecil. Mingyu tersenyum kearah wanita tersebut.

Mereka berdua, Wonwoo dan Mingyu berencana akan kembali ke Seoul besok pagi. Penyebabnya tidak lain adalah Ny. Kim dan Jeonghan, kedua orang itu terus saja mengirimi pesan _**'Kapan kau akan pulang Wonwoo-ya?'**_ atau _**'Aku rindu sekali padamu Wonwoo-ya'**_. Mingyu sendiri hanya bisa merengut kesal karena kedua orang itu lebih rindu pada Wonwoo, dan tidak berminat menanyakan kabarnya.

"Aku janji akan sering berkunjung kemari"balas Mingyu. "Awas kalau kau berbohong"gurau Nenek Wonwoo menanggapi ucapan Mingyu, mereka bertiga tertawa setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo duduk berdua disofa, mata kedua orang itu fokus kelayar televise, sebenarnya hanya Mingyu saja yang asik menonton dari tadi. Jika kalian tanya dimana Kakek dan Nenek Wonwoo, jawabannya adalah mereka pergi keacara teman mereka. Tentunya Wonwoo dan Mingyu tidak mau ikut, karena mereka akan merasa _awkward_ bertemu orang-orang yang tidak mereka kenal ditambah semua rata-rata berumur 50 tahun keatas.

"Hm?" Mingyu berdehem saat mendapati sang kekasih mencubit-cubit pelan pipinya, membuat kosennya pada layar televise jadi buyar. "Ayo kita habiskan waktu berdua malam ini"ucap Wonwoo yang langsung membuat Mingyu menatapnya bersemangat.

"Kemana?"tanya Mingyu antusias. " _Yeojwa-cheon_?".

.

.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo berhenti didekat _Yeojwa stream_. Wonwoo terlihat asik memandangi sungai tersebut dengan Mingyu yang menyender pada pembatas sungai disampingnya. Sungai yang paling terkenal di Jinhae ini sedang tidak ramai oleh pengunjung, hanya beberapa orang saja yang berada disana.

Mingyu melirik pohon _cherry blossom_ disekitarnya. Cahaya berwarna merah muda pucat memancar dari bunga-bunga tersebut, terlihat sangat indah. Mingyu membalik badannya dan segera merangkul bahu Wonwoo.

"Tidak bosan?"tanya Mingyu saat namja disampingnya tidak menoleh sedikitpun. "Aku akan memandangi sungai ini sampai puas, karena besok kita sudah akan pulang"jawab Wonwoo dengan tenang.

Perlahan Mingyu mendaratkan ciuman dipipi kiri Wonwoo, membuat yang dicium sedikit terkejut. "Aku mencintaimu"ujar Mingyu yang langsung membawa Wonwoo dalam dekapannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa jatuh cinta pada dirimu"lanjut Mingyu masih memeluk tubuh Wonwoo. "Awal pertemuan kita benar-benar buruk. Kita saling mengumpat dan berbicara kata kasar satu sama lain…" Wonwoo tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Mingyu.

"Ya, dan kau benar-benar menyebalkan waktu itu. Tapi sampai sekarang tetap menyebalkan"balas Wonwoo setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Seharusnya kau bersikap manis dari awal pertemuan kita"ucap Mingyu sedikit memprotes, Wonwoo mendeliknya. "Waktu itu kau terlihat sangat angkuh, aku jadi malas bersikap manis dihadapanmu"balas Wonwoo sedikit tidak terima atas perkataan Mingyu tadi.

"Tunggu, memangnya kau bisa bersikap manis" Wonwoo langsung mencubit lengan Mingyu dengan keras, membuat namja itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Lihat, kau bahkan mencubitku"lanjut Mingyu sembari mengusap bekas cubitan Wonwoo yang masih berdenyut-denyut sakit.

"Kau memang manusia yang paling menyebalkan dimuka bumi ini!" Mingyu menatapnya tidak terima. "Kau juga! Kau lebih menyebalkan!" Wonwoo langsung melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Mingyu. "Ucapkan sekali lagi?"ujarnya dengan suara kecil namun terdengar sangat tajam. Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kau menyebalkan"

Chup.

"Aku mencintaimu, si aneh yang rakus." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Mingyu langsung berlari dengan kencang, bisa habis dia dicubit oleh Wonwoo.

"Jangan lari Kim-Menyebalkan-Mingyu!"

 _ **FIN**_

A/N : Haloooo '3'. Bertemu lagi dengan saya :3333. Akhirnya saya bisa publish sequelnya, huhuhu panjang banget ya. Jadi selamat buat kalian yang sudah berhasil membaca sequel ini sampai habis, hebat kalian gak muntah kan? Ini fluff banget menurut saya, entah kenapa hasilnya malah jadi aneh gak karuan.

Ada yang minta rated M? Duh saya gak bisa bikin fanfic yang lebih dari ciuman alias ada bedscene or mature content, kalo baca sih bisa tapi kadang-kadang gak kuat dan putus ditengah jalan *curcol* xD (duh ampurayang tiang konden genep umurne pitulas sube memace ane keto = maafkanlah saya belum genap tujuhbelas sudah baca yang begituan wks xD). Jadi maaf mengecewakan, author mampunya cuma ampe rated T itupun T- (emang ada xD).

Dan makasih untuk yang sudah review difanfic Lucky or Unlucky chapter 8, makasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan mereview fanfic itu :3 makasih juga untuk supportnya :3. Makasih sudah mau baca fanfic saya, saya sayang sama kalian semua reader dan sider :*.

Setelah baca fanfic ini tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian, dadikan? Bolehkan? Nyak kan? Mau kan? So Review juseyo~


End file.
